lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De Tempel
The Temple, in het Nederlands De Tempel, is een mysterieus gebouw dat te vinden is op het Eiland, een halve dag lopen vanaf de Barakken. Volgens de kaart van Danielle Rousseau moet de tempel zich bevinden in het "Donkere territorium" zoals zij het noemde. De temple wordt gezien als een heiligdom door de Anderen en wordt omringd door een massieve muur. De Tempel is bereikbaar door door of onder de muur te gaan en onder de muur zullen verschillende gangen en kamers te vinden zijn. Eén van deze kamers heeft connecties met de vijand van Jacob (het monster). De tempel zelf is een groot complex dat een piramide blijkt te zijn die een lange tijd geleden werd gebouwd. De inwoners van de Tempel worden geleid door Dogen, een lid van de Anderen. In de Tempel bevindt zich een bron die Benjamin Linus' leven ooit wist te redden. Geschiedenis Oorsprong De oorsprong en het jaartal van oorsprong is onbekend, hoewel aan de oudheid van de muur te zien, de hiërogliefen op de muur, in de Tempel en in de kamers onder de muur, lijkt de Tempel te zijn gebouwd in een jaar waar waarschijnlijk ook het Standbeeld is gebouwd. Het DHARMA-Initiatief en de Anderen Hoewel de Tempel in "Vijandig gebied" ligt, blijkt het DHARMA-Initiatief af te weten van de Tempel. In het jaar 1977 hield De Vlam verschillende delen van de muur en de ruïnes in de gaten. Op Bens kaart, die afkomstig was van het DHARMA-Initiatief, staat een symbool van het DHARMA-Initiatief dat de Tempel aangeeft, aangezien er "Temple" naast stond. Hieruit blijkt dat het DHARMA-Initiatief van de Tempel af wist. Het DHARMA-Initiatief maakt alleen DHARMA-symbolen van hun eigen stations terwijl de Tempel daar niet bij is. thumb|[[Richard Alpert brengt Benjamin Linus in de Tempel.]] In de wapenstilstand tussen het DHARMA-Initiatief en de Anderen wordt vermeld dat beide zijdes hun heiligdommen op het Eiland mogen beschermen, wat waarschijnlijk verwijst naar de Tempel. De Tempel blijkt voor de Anderen een belangrijke locatie te zijn. Hij wordt omschreven als heiligdom. Richard Alpert bracht in 1977 een jonge, stervende Benjamin Linus naar de bron in de Tempel die hem genas van zijn schotwond. Richard vertelde dat er echter bijwerkingen konden optreden, dat hij "voor altijd één van hen zal zijn". Ook bleek gedeeltelijk geheugenverlies op te treden. Het bestaan van de Tempel blijkt een geheim te zijn, zelfs in de hiërarchie van de Anderen. Echter is niet iedereen bekend met het bestaan van de Tempel in 2004. De ontdekking van het Franse team thumb|left|[[Montad wordt onder de muur van de Tempel gesleurd door het Monster.]] In het jaar 1988 strandde een Frans wetenschapsteam op het Eiland. Vlak daarna werden ze in de jungle aangevallen door het Monster. Eén lid, Montad, werd van een lange afstand, vanuit de jungle naar de muur van de Tempel gesleept en in een gat gesleurd onder de muur van de Tempel, waarbij zijn arm er werd afgerukt. Nadat de andere leden van het team zijn stem hoorden onder de muur, besloten verschillende teamleden het gat onder de muur in te gaan in een poging hem te redden. Het is onduidelijk wat er met hen gebeurde, hoewel Danielle verwijst dat ze "veranderd" waren nadat ze terug kwamen. Verschillende maanden later beweerde Robert dat het monster een beveiligingssysteem voor de Tempel was, vlak voordat Danielle hem neerschoot. De vlucht naar de Tempel thumb|De Tempel, aangegeven op de kaart. Nadat de boot van Charles Widmore het Eiland naderde, verlieten de Anderen de Barakken en gingen te voet naar de Tempel. Een groot gedeelte van de Anderen waren al bij de Tempel. Nadat Benjamin Linus naar de overlevenden ging om ze te overhalen de boot niet te bellen, liet hij Richard over om de Anderen naar de Tempel te brengen. Uit vrees voor de huurlingen van Charles Widmore, stuurde Ben Alex, Danielle Rousseau en Karl naar de Tempel, en beschreef het als de "laatste veilige plek op het Eiland". Ben gaf Alex een kaart waar de Tempel gesymboliseerd stond met het DHARMA-logo. Wanneer Karl vroeg of de overlevenden mee mochten, vertelde Ben dat de Tempel alleen voor de Anderen was. In het jaar 2007 bracht het monster (de Vijand van Jacob), dat het uiterlijk van John Locke aannam, Sun en Ben naar de Tempel. Hij vertelde dat het Eiland vertelde waar hij heen moest, nadat het monster niet kwam opdagen, nadat het opgeroepen was door Ben, om hem te beoordelen. Ben vertelde hem dat de muur werd gebouwd om de Tempel te verbergen tegen buitenstaanders en dat de Tempel zelf een halve mijl inwaarts was vanaf de Barakken. Locke vertelde Ben dat ze niet naar de Tempel zelf gingen, maar in de plaats gingen ze in een donker gat onder de muur, hetzelfde gat dat het Franse wetenschapsteam en Jack, Kate, Hugo, Sayid en Jin namen. Sun wachtte buiten zodat "John" en Ben de Tempel ingingen. Het gat leidde ze naar een aantal gangen en kamers. "John" liep voorop en uiteindelijk werden de twee van elkaar gescheiden nadat Ben door de grond zakte in een gang. Ben viel in een kamer met verschillende hiërogliefen en tekeningen op de muren waarvan één de Egyptische god Anubis voorstelde die het monster confronteerde. Kort daarna kwam het monster te voorschijn en omringde Ben. Het monster verscheen later als Alex en sloeg Ben tegen een pilaar aan en vertelde dat Ben John Locke niet moest vermoorden, anders zal zij dat doen. Ze zei dat hij "John" moest volgens. Uiteindelijk verdween het monster. Later vertelde Richard Alpert dat de tweede groep bij de Tempel was op dat moment. Op Jacobs bevel thumb|De bron in de Tempel. Nadat Jacob gevraagd had aan Hurley, een uur nadat Jacob vermoord was, vroeg hij om Sayid te redden door hem naar de Tempel te brengen om hem te genezen. Toen ze door de tunnels onder muur reisden, werden ze gevangen genomen door de Anderen en naar de leider gebracht, genaamd Dogen. De Anderen wilden ze laten executeren, maar Hurley vertelde dat Jacob ze had gestuurd. Nadat Hurley de boodschap van Jacob overbracht, werd Sayid in de Tempel gebracht naar de bron. Dogen was verbaasd dat het water in de bron niet helder was, sneed met een mes in zijn hand en stak zijn hand in het water. Echter bleek de wond niet te genezen en Dogen keek onrustig. Toch lieten de Anderen Sayid in de bron brengen en hielden hem voor een bepaalde tijd onder water. Nadat de zandloper op was, werd hij weer boven water gebracht maar hij was dood. Een korte periode later werden Sawyer en Miles gevangen genomen in de jungle en ook naar de Tempel gebracht door de Anderen. Dogen wilde met Hurley alleen praten in een bepaalde kamer in de Tempel. Hurley vermeldde dat Jacob dood was en iedereen keek geschokt. De Anderen lieten de bel luiden, stelden beveiligingseisen op en stuurden verschillende leden naar de muur. De as werd om de Tempel heen gestrooid en een vuurpijl werd in de lucht geschoten om de anderen te "waarschuwen". Het kampvuur werd uitgezet en verschillende barricades werden om de Tempel gezet. De overlevenden wisten niet wat er aan de hand was, en Hurley maakte een opmerking dat ze er veel aandeden om hen binnen te houden. Lennon vertelde Hurley dat ze hen niet in de Tempel wilden houden, maar de "Hem" buiten. Later wilde Lennon met Jack alleen praten. Jack weigerde zijn aanbod wat uitliep in een gevecht. Op dat moment werd Sayid wakker er vroeg wat er gebeurd was. en:The Temple Categorie:Plaatsen op het Eiland